Goodbye
by GakuGakuPoPo
Summary: Sequel 'This Kind of Bond! Seandainya... Seandainya saja aku lebih cepat waktu itu... Semua ini takkan pernah terjadi... Duniaku pastilah takkan seabu saat ini... Kyunie... REVIEW YA XDD CHANGKYU LHOOOO


**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**LOVELESSxxx (c) ****Written and Composed by natsuP  
Arranged by natsuP and haku**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: ChangKyu**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warn: Sequel 'This Kind of Bond', typo(s), Sho-Ai, SongFic, Changmin POV**

**==================%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%=======================**

_**If only I had been able to bid you say "goodbye"**____**  
just a little sooner...**____**  
Although, I was able to feign ignorance to**____**  
this pain caused by the piercing thorns and lies.**_

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, Changmin. Kumohon, bisakah kita akhiri saja semua ini?"

Begitulah perkataanmu di hari itu. Hari dimana semua menjadi abu-abu bagiku. Duniaku berubah menjadi dunia tanpa senyum dan warna yang cerah. Sekelilingku menjadi begitu berkabut dan aku menjadi kehilangan arah tanpamu di sisiku.

"Selamat tinggal,"

Ucapmu sewaktu itu sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku dan memulainya dari awal sebagai 'bukan siapa-siapa'. Dan semua hari-hari penuh senyum palsuku pun di mulai. Ucapan selamat tinggalmu sewaktu itu ternyata benar-benar ucapan selamat tinggal untukku. Kau tak pernah lagi menampilkan wajahmu di hadapanku. Jikalau pun bertemu di kampus –kau hanya akan memalingkan wajahmu dan menggoda gadis terdekat dari posisimu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum –ya, senyum palsu.

Semua kepalsuan ini kulakukan demi menutupi segala rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Senyum ini –kuharap dengan senyum ini aku bisa menutupi dan mengabaikan rasa sakit dan terluka di hatiku yang telah kau lukai dalam.

_**Were you afflicted with injuries**_

_**by the mere amount of my tenderness?**_

_**Your tears, trailing down your cheeks,**_

_**crush hard onto my chest.**_

Apa diriku membuatmu muak? Apa perhatianku membuatmu merasa terkekang?

Apa aku membuatmu lelah?

Kenapa, Kyunie? Kenapa? Semua kelembutan yang kuberikan padamu. Tidakkah dapat menyentuh hatimu? Apa justru semua hal yang telah kulakukan untukmu hanya menggoreskan luka?

Kenapa kau menangis, Kyunie? Ada apa? Tak bisakah kau membaginya denganku saja? Aku tak kuat melihatmu menangis seperti itu, Kyunie.

Sakit rasanya saat air matamu itu membasahi dadaku.

Kumohon –bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit masalahmu padaku?

_**You may go ahead and hate me,**____**  
you may despise me as much as you want,**____**  
for I, emotionlessly, once said to you,**____**  
"It's fine as long as you're happy."**_

"Kenapa, Kyunie? Bukankah kita berjanji untuk melewatinya bersama? Kau –berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah menyerah begitu saja, 'kan Kyunie? Kyunie?!"

Aku mencengkram bahunya erat –mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Tubuhku lemas –seolah kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal ini –tidak, aku takkan pernah ingin membayangkannya. Namun, inilah kenyataan –ia membuangku.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Minnie! Kaulah yang harus mengerti!"

Ia membentakku keras –air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya yang takkan kukecup lagi selamanya. Hancur –semuanya hancur.

Semua perjuanganku selama ini. Perjuanganku meyakinkannya –semuanya. Lalu, apa gunanya usahaku selama ini, Kyunie? Hanya untuk di buang kah?

Tapi, apa dayaku? Aku tak bisa memaksakannya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menerima keputusannya. Jadi, kuteguhkah hatiku dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku,

"Baiklah, selama kau akan bahagia,"

_**However, to be honest,**____**  
I really wanted to tell you more and more**____**  
of my tiny wishes, my dreams,**____**  
and my thoughts for you hidden deep within my heart.**_

Aku memang melepaskanmu. Itu benar. Tapi, bisakah –aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya padamu.

Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku masih mencintaimu –aku menginginkanmu berada di sisiku untuk selamanya. Selamanya.

Aku ingin memelukmu erat- mendekapmu sehingga kau tak bisa lari pergi dariku.

Namun aku sadar hal itu mustahi –kau bahkan tak lagi mau melihat wajahku. Tak apa, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku mengerti.

_**Since I can't even be forgiven**____**  
for merely loving you,**____**  
there's no longer a meaning for my existence in this place.**____**  
I uttered this on that night.**_

Kyunie –aku ingin bicara padamu. Bukan untuk memintamu kembali padaku, bukan. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah beraninya mencintaimu.

Dengan kurang ajar aku menarikmu dalam sebuah kubangan kotor di dunia yang tak seharusnya kau –sang malaikat tuhan pijaki.

Aku tahu aku tak termaafkan bahkan oleh Tuhan sendiri.

Karena itu –aku mulai berpikir...

Apakah tak sebaiknya aku menghilang saja?

Aku tak memiliki apapun lagi untuk kujaga dan kuselamatkan. Tak ada artinya aku berada di sini lagi.

_**I raise my head and look up,**____**  
so that you're no longer in my field of view.**____**  
Just how long must I wait for my lingering thoughts for you**____**  
to disappear completely? Please tell me.**_

Bagai orang gila kehilangan kewarasannya –aku terus membayangkan wajah senyummu. Aku sadar ini gila karena itu aku berusaha menatap lagi yang biru. Berharap agar wajahmu segera menghilag dari bayang-bayang pikiranku.

Namun ternyata hal itu tak berhasil.

Wajahmu tetap dalam pikiranku.

Mataku berkerja seolah kau sungguh berdiri di hadapanku dan tersenyum padaku.

Gila- sangat gila.

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Kyunie? Sampai kapan aku harus terbayangi dirimu? Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani hari penuh depresi ini sampai kau menghilang dari alam sadar ku?

Katakan, Kyunie. Katakan padaku.

_**When I embrace tightly**____**  
your near-torn body,**____**  
I only wish that time would**____**  
freeze at this moment forever and ever.**_

Aku harap waktu dapat kita hentikan.

Kuharap aku dapat memelukmu selamanya dalam waktu yang membeku.

Aku lelah, Kyunie –aku frustasi. Hidup tanpamu –semuanya menjadi abu dan tak berarti. Tak bisakah kau mintakan pada tuhan untuk menghentikan waktu demi kita berdua. Aku ingin memelukmu selamanya, Kyunie.

*******_**  
In a world free of betrayal,**____**  
someday, once again,**____**  
without a doubt,**____**  
we will be reborn there...**_

Meski seperti ini –meski harus terpisah dengan menyakitkan seperti ini...

Aku yakin –amat yakin... jika kita berdua akan berinkarnasi.

Di dunia di mana kita dapat bersama –selamanya.

Dimana kehidupan kita menjadi damai tanpa makian dan pandangan rendah.

Karena itu –kuharap kau sendiri tak berusaha mengubah takdirmu. Biarkan Tuhan menuntun kita menuju dunia itu...

Dunia dimana semuanya menjadi indah untuk kita.

**==================%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%=======================**

FF kedua aku selesai~ XDD

Sequel nih! Seneng ngga? XD

Review yahhhh~


End file.
